Distant First Love
by s2CherryBlossoms2
Summary: First loves are meant to be special but sometimes the memory of them can linger forever. They can last a lifetime but there's always a time when you must move on...SasuSak One shot


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

I never forgot my first love.

He had always been a lovely memory to me that I locked in my heart. His onyx eyes that would soften only on me. The way his embraces could soothe me completely.

But…not everything lasts forever.

As people grow up, they learn new things, discover new loves and live life all over again. People move on since life isn't a fairy tale where they can only have one love for the rest of eternity.

But…I have always loved him, after all this time.

Somewhere deep inside my heart…I yearned to see him again. To smile with him and see his rare smiles that made me feel so happy inside.

For me, I was separated from my beloved first love when I had to move overseas with my family.

So many years have passed by since then…but I can still remember him and his soft whispered words. He had never told me he loved me…not until the day that I left his side forever.

That day at the airport was the last time I ever saw him again.

I remember how we exchanged letters and how excited I was waiting for his letters to arrive so I could read them. But…I also felt my first heart ache when I stopped receiving letters from him. At first, I remember thinking that there must have been something wrong at the post office but…in truth, I knew deep down that he had stopped caring.

He had stopped writing letters.

It had taken me so long to get over him…to notice other boys. I fell in love again, had my heart broken and moved on. My life had been filled with all its ups and downs but as I grew older, no matter how hard I tried…I always had to admit that I would always love him.

All the memories of him…it had all been shattered the moment he had stopped writing. But…I had to be thankful to him for helping me to experience my first time falling in love and my…first heart ache.

After time moved on, I had returned back home. I wanted to see him at least once more to say goodbye forever before I locked up all my memories and feelings for him.

But I never saw him again.

I met my old friends and visited old places that I held as dear memories to me. But there was one place that I loved more than any other.

The large cherry blossom tree where I had first met my first love.

Stepping quietly under the tree, I gaze sadly at the object situated in the ground below the cherry blossoms. My tears fall unconsciously as I kneel down and trace my fingers gently over the engravings of the tombstone.

My first love's tombstone.

My friend had explained to me how he had died in a motorcycle accident on a snowy night many years ago. She told me that he had always insisted that if he ever died, he wanted to be buried in the one place that held his most happiest memories.

He had died at the time he had first stopped writing letters.

He had not stopped writing because he had stopped caring…

He had stopped writing because…he was gone…

I knew that I could never see him anymore…but my first heart ache seemed so dear to me now.

As the wind blew slowly, I stood up and cried to myself.

My first love was gone forever but I knew that I would love him forever.

As I turn to leave, I look back over my shoulder one last time at the tombstone.

Turning back to face the front, I smiled sadly as I walked on ahead.

Now I had been given the chance to not linger in the past and move on forward.

I would not look back anymore.

My memories are mine and mine alone and I know that no matter what, they will forever stay with me. My memories of my first love that had captivated me and that I now knew…loved me till the very end.

He was my unforgettable first love.

"Goodbye…"

-

-

-

_Here lies a brave and courageous young man who had his life taken away from him too early. He was a wonderful brother, great friend and a dear love. As he once said, "If I die, at least I'll be able to take care of the one person that I love more than anything in the world…Sakura__…"_

-

-

-

Love does not always last forever and people move on as they heal and learn to live and love once more. But the memories of your first love is one that should be special as the dear sweet aching feeling of love lingers within you for all of eternity. It doesn't matter how far apart you are…love can last a lifetime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ta dah! My second one shot XD The person talkin****g is Sakura by the way and I hoped you liked this one shot XD**

**Reviews please!! Lol**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


End file.
